


Christmas?

by Hazel121617



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: Again, another old thing I found and tried to fix up a bit. Just another puckabrina christmas I guess.





	Christmas?

Sabrina's POV

"Ugh..." I groan, as my eyes flutter open, seeing a toned chest in front of me. I sigh in pleasure as I scoot closer to the body, trying to fall back to sleep. Me and Puck have been sleeping in the same bed because of the thunderstorms that we had recently. I'm scared of thunder, and I used to walk to his room and ask if I can sleep with him, but now, since he knows, every time there's a storm he would come to my room and comfort me. Not being able to fall asleep, I stretch and get out of bed. I quickly change into my clothes, just a pair of black leggings and a white skin tight shirt with a blue hoodie on top, and grab my black combat boots. After this, I leaned over Puck and shook him awake. 

"Puck...Wake up...Come on, It's Christmas." I whisper, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"huh? What do you want 'Brina?" He replied groggily. 

"It's Christmas! Can't I just stay with my boyfriend on Christmas?" I say, being cheery for once. And yes, boyfriend. Puck and I have been dating for 3 months now. 

"Ugh, fine. You asked for it." He said, finally awake. Before I could register what he said, he turned, grabbed my hips, lifted me up over him and dropped me on the bed. Then, he turned over and pinned my hands above my head, leaned down, and attacked my lips. I gasped at this, and he used this opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, loving it when he dipped his tongue in my mouth.

“Ohh...Don’t stop” I moan again, as he trailed his mouth up and down my neck, sucking at my sweet spot. I gasp as he does this, and he moves on, his mouth going lower and lower down my body. “P-puck...as much as I don’t want to, we have to stop...Granny will wake up soon….I think...”

 

He just looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. “You think?”

I blush, and reply, “W-well yeah...I-it’s Christmas..everyone’s waking up early...” 

He then asks me, “So, ‘Brina, You woke me up, so what do you wanna do?” A smile dances on his lips. 

“Well,” I blush at what I say next. “I was thinking we take a walk in the park, then come back home and make cookies, because Granny Relda is having a christmas party today. Then I have no idea what to do.” I finish, a little out of breath.

He chuckles. “Sure. Well, first, let's take a shower and get ready!”

I nod, and go to take a quick shower.

1 HOUR LATER(They are ready and are now going for a walk.)<><><><><><>

Puck’s POV

"You look great" I say, wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiles at my touch and I lead her out the door, after sticking a note to the fridge for Granny Relda saying that we were going out and that we will be back soon. "Come on," I say as I leave the house with her leading her to my favorite area.

"I usually hang out here when I want to be alone. It is actually very quiet and peaceful, believe it or not."

"Wow." Sabrina breathed out, probably looking at the area in amazement. "This place is...beautiful" She manages to get out, while looking at the icicles hanging from the trees. "It's almost magical." She breathed out. "It..It is magical...so...beautiful.." She finishes. 

"Like you." I say, turning her to face me. I leaned down and kissed her. 

I pulled away looking into her eyes. "I love you, Sabrina." I stare at her, looking for a reaction. My face falls after she doesn't reply in a few seconds. Then, she does something that surprised me. She got on her tippy toes and kissed me. 

"I love you too Puck, So, so much."

I smiled. "We should walk home..Granny is probably waiting." I say, taking her hand. 

"Okay, let’s go!" She said, dragging me.

"We have to make cookies, Puck!" She says as we enter the house. 

"Ugh, fine 'Brina. But where is everyone?" I ask, because the house was silent. 

"um, I'm not so sure. Let’s go to the kitchen. Maybe there is a note." She says, walking towards the kitchen. There was indeed a note, from Granny Relda. “Puck, she left a note. They decided to go grocery shopping without us because we were having a good night and she didn’t wanna wake us up.” I nodded, thinking. 

“Well guess I’m going to be stuck with you, ugly.” I grinned, showing her I was just kidding. “Let’s go watch something, kay?”

Her eyes brighten as she pulls me to the couch, setting her feet on my lap. “Let’s watch christmas specials!” She grabs the remote and puts something on. 

I don’t care what she decides to watch, it’s not like I’ll be watching it anyways. I’d rather watch her. Deciding to live with the old lady was the one of the best decisions I’d ever make.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also fairly short, but whatever. I hope you like it or at least think it's decent... Please comment and tell me how it is, and please please please give me some constructive criticism! I want to be good at writing and that's the only way I'll get better!


End file.
